Author's Rant
by bloody-black-valentine
Summary: My thoughts on the Kingdom Hearts fandom; criticism welcomed. Rated T for language. Do not flame my flamers


It's a response to a story called Divine Logic, I forget who wrote it but I've gotten much feed-back on it this commentary from others who I've shared with. Now, I bring this mutiny for all to see. The story wasn't very good but I felt the need to share my own opinions based on what it debated. Enjoy.

No Disclaimer you cooperate suits, you don't own my ideas, and the constitution supports me on that one. All characters however- no, **disclaimer** in profile!

This response has been altered with added inputs and a few grammatically fixed or changed variations.

--

First let me state I am a shonen-ai and shojo-ai supporter, yaoi and yuri included. Which is actually different if you look into it; so many people don't know this. Fangirls when you go around boosting that you love yaoi you are inculcating you love gay sex. I ask that you take yaoi out of your vocabulary for a month and see how easily you so around saying GAY SEX instead. I say yaoi myself, however if need be I will happily oblige to my own demands. Yaoi doesn't even mean gay sex, if you learn the language you'll know it's not even Japanese, so for any of you who think it is you're sadly mistaken. The term is used however I do not deny that. I see it on mangas wrapped in plastic wrap on shelves at my local book store all the time. Graphic novels my ass, it's porn and they know it! But keep that under your hat, we can't have them knowing we know.

Now moving on, I see so many bad fan fictions and artwork it's revolting. No matter how much one may love a pairing, a poor writer or artist an easily ruin things for a reasonable fan. I easily and do acknowledge the true relations of those in the Kingdom Hearts casting, which is why the 14th member insults me so much! It's as though a 16 year old girl got a hold of the script and spammed it with nonsense. Another organization member no matter who created it or how dimensional the character, it is no longer original when placed into that category. Thus only proves how little originally Tetsuya Nomura has left. Not to mention dignity… This applies not only to Tetsuya but too all fans who make this mistake as well.

Okay back on topic, gay sex (yaoi) lovers are so blind sighted by their lover for the "two" males that they say the most incredulous things. I'm honestly completely humiliated to be considered one them. There is a freedom of expression through and no one has to right to criticize a person for stupidity of the makers for placing such blunt indications of romance between same gender characters. Fans of all types must be sensible enough though to admit the faulty of their own imagination, via it hetero or homosexual. I however have no respect for those who support or make self inserts or Mary-sues, which may be a main cause for my lack of love for heterosexual based pairings. It's much easier for a girl to secretly self insert that way, Twilight is a prime example. 99% of Mary-Sues are heterosexual and with my great dislike for them I am disinclined to open myself easily to any hetero based pairing.

I'm not a straight basher really; just girl characters in general tend to be very flat and meaningless. Tifa and Cloud are a pairing I actually enjoy but that's only out of my respect for her character. But for example pairings including Axel with either Larxene or Naminé are highly disturbing. Larxene and Axel have such similarities it contradicts the foundations of a good relationship; at most I compare them to two people who really hate each other but are friends only to avoid conflict. For him and Naminé, it's a lack of chemistry. Naminé was cute in the Japanese version of Re:CoM but she's very mary-sued and obnoxious in the second game as well as the English release of Re: CoM, which is the only reason I do not part-take of the pairing of her and Roxas. In the second game they shove her character down the gamer's throat like bad food and continuously feed you more as you play as Roxas. It's easy to ruin a good character that way. I thought I'd enjoy her when I first played Kingdom Hearts two, but after 5 minutes of it I'd had enough.

And Kairi, don't get me started on her. She doesn't fight, help or aid in anyway at all. She spends the majority of the second game running around yelling "Sora, Riku!"

And was the kidnapping necessary? _**No**_ it was not.

90% of the Kingdom Hearts fans (all girls) will tell you they spent cut scenes of Kairi and Axel obliging over Axel's strangely designed figure, I am thankful to be part of the percent to have hit the skip scene button repeatedly. However I do that whenever that disturbed man walks onto scene. Now I'll rant a little on the most whored character of any game series, Axel. I still to this day have a distain for him seeing how he killed off my favorite character. Has anyone besides me seen the English version of Vexen's death? Pure ownage wouldn't you say? I nearly wet my pants laughing. I know some of you must be asking yourselves _why_ I hate Axel at this point. Yes, there are many factors that play in, but all in all I have to blame the fans. His character's rather interesting, and it's amusing how he mirrors Reno in all ways, but as I said, bad fandom can ruin things for the reasonable fan. The idea that there are girls my age and younger wanting to have sexual intercourse, SEX, SWEATYING NASTY BED BOUNCING SEX with a fictional character highly disturbs me. I refuse be another girl wasting her life on someone that isn't real, so in that sense I want to be as polar from the rest of you unsettling Axel fan girls. Also, looking like a demented remake of sonic the hedgehog isn't exactly what I think of as 'sexy.' Sorry.

From this I would like to remark on how girls using the ever so popular AkuRoku can self insert through Roxas. As though the kid doesn't have it hard enough, how would you like being voiced by an asshole like Jesse Mc Cartney then have girls pretending to be who to fuck your best friend? That sucks.

I agree that many girls self insert though yaoi (GAY SEX), but through their writing style you can depict this hidden sues from actual yaoi (GAY SEX) fans. I am very critical of this and tend not to face the person directly but rather take mental indication so that I may not repeat the same mistake accidently.

On that note, may I ask why Axel is always blowing Roxas and fucking him up the ass? It's the same thing over and over time again. MAY I REMIND YOU ALL that Roxas is the one kicking ass AND sucking on salty bars the entire game through? Okay, I just gave myself bad mentals, there will be no sleeping after this.

Opinions are self driven and cannot be decided for any one person expect themselves. I hope you have enjoyed this author's rant and will take some of its good meaning into consideration. I like to think of as a reasonable person, and if I have said something that you believe is unjustified please tell me. Even if you just want to curse me out to protect an AxelxOC, RikuxOC or ZexionxOC story you wrote. (yuck) My only request is that you write legibly enough for me to read and support your ideas with logical or at least reasonable answers.

None of this please

"SORAKAIR FOREVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U bIg MeAnIE, yOuR jUsT a LoSeR & JoO SuX!!!11"

That took way too long to write. Trust me I'm not worth the effort, I will however forward the letter to my English teacher and allow her to explain the rules of proper grammar and capitalization.

(I don't claim to have it down perfectly either, nor do I pretend to. So don't bother using my less superior _writing skills_ as an attack against me. It won't work and I'll call you out as being a racist, just because I can.)

Okay, let me clear up some things before you review:

==1==I do not hate the fandom as much as I said; I exaggerated to make it comical. If you couldn't tell by now, this whole thing is a joke! Well I believe every word it says but it's still a joke.

==2==I know why Axel kidnapped Kairi, it was to bring Sora to him or whatever and make Sora into a heartless so he could retrieve his lost friend. However, most fans will agree it should have happened that way.

==3==Xion, you can not change my mind about her! I actually think she's cute to an extent. I think I will like her but not how she's brought into the game. Seriously, you will not change my mind, I'd rather shit bricks than accept her.

==4==I'm not gonna call any racist. It's an integrated joke on how there's a double standard of name calling between whites and ethnics, and how immature people will say the most brainless things when insulted. Thus, making a claim that someone is being racist when they insult my grammer because I'm a Latina. (Yes bitch, I know it's grammar)

==5==I like SoraKairi a bit because it's an actually pairing placed in the actual game, actually it's cannon, but very heavily implied cannon so there. I was using it was a prime example for any _yaoi_ hater out there who was mad at me and would try and use it against me. Yeah Sora and Kairi forever, because that's how long the damn serie's gonna last…

==6==I know people aren't going to stop using yaoi and yuri and neither am I! I only use it around friends because they know that I know what it really means.

==7==When I make a friend and if they know what that sort of stuff is I explain it to them in further detail. Not sex, I mean the term you perverts! Though I do some things you can do that most yaoi fans don't realize…

Anyway! Over the net with one of my best friends I say yaoi because it's easier. In the real world however I actually say shonen-ai. If you wonder why I don't say gay or male on male romance out loud in the real world I'm going to be disinclined to give you an answer. I will however throw a brick in your house with the word homophobes on it, attached with it a definition and the story of** Matthew Wayne Shepard. **(Simple answer, I don't want to know as the school fag, k thanks.)

On another note, I hate it when people use _k thanks_. It's rude, appreciative and I'm using it because that was in the light of which I was speaking. In other words, I was being sarcastic.

Irony: Learn it ©me

Yes, I do copyright that.

Finally, no hate mail please. When I truly hate something I avoid it entirely. My first review was kind of rude and I'm not speaking at anyone directly in this rant so this ramble is not personal attack. However when you write me, it directed just at me so keep that in mind. Also remember this, when you a point finger at someone, you've got three pointed right back at you.

That was told me to by my fitness teacher Ms. Yenny so in my mind she's got ownership of that, though she may have it heard it some somewhere else I'm fully aware.

If you are offended by something that's because you have placed yourself in a category and it's for reasons like those the world is so messed up. It's not the only reason it's just one of them.

There, now post. Oh and

==7==I know what PS means now. And stop reading my profile! You already know what a disclaimer is people, I know you do so don't lie.

==8(x13)== I numbed is like this because my stupid word program keep making it list out differently and ff couldn't recognize it. TASTE MY RAINBOW!!!


End file.
